A New Life Lived
by Almeida24T
Summary: What would happen if Christian and Satine really did leave the night before the show. This is my version. Please R+R. No reviews, no new chapters. Thanks.
1. Get Out Alive

Chapter 1

          "Chocolate, take Miss Satine to her dressing room.  No one must see you, do you understand?"  Christian said claming Satine down.

          "I Understand."  Chocolate said.  Christian wrapped a coat around Satine.

          "Darling, you go and pack and I'll be here waiting."  Christian said kissing her a few times.  Satine was crying, but it was a rescued cry.  Satine and Chocolate left, and went to Satine's dressing room, where Satine began to pack.  She was putting her jewelry in a hand bag when Harold Zidler appeared at her door, with Marie.

          "Forgive the intrusion chariff."  Harold said.  Satine was still packing.

          "You're wasting your time Harold."  Satine said putting on a bathrobe type of shoulder cover.

          "Puppet, you don't understand, the Duke is going to kill Christian."  Harold said.  Satine looked in the mirror in shock.  "The Duke is insanely jealous.  Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tomorrow night, the Duke will have Christian killed."  Harold said.  Satine wiped her tears.

          "He can't scare us."  She said bravely.

          "He's a powerful man you know he can do it."  Harold said.  Satine took off the overcoat, and threw it on the ground.  "What are you doing?"

          "I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE.  ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE MADE ME BELIEVE I WAS ONLY WORTH WHAT SOMEONE WOULD PAY FOR ME.  But Christian loves me.  He loves me Harold. HE LOVES ME.  And that is worth everything.  We're going away from you, away from the Duke, and AWAY FROM THE MOULIN ROUGE."  Satine yelled, crying at the same time.  She put on a coat.  "Goodbye Harold."

          "You're dying Satine."  Satine stopped dead in her tracks.  "You're dying."  Harold said calmly, but yet in a cold demeanor.

          "Another drink Harold?"  Satine asked standing in the doorway.

          "No my love.  The doctor told us."  Harold said.

          "Marie?"  Satine asked.  Marie just stared at her giving her a 'yes' look.  "Well, I'm not dying today, so we're leaving!"  Satine said storming out.

          Christian was staring outside his window, and he saw Satine running to his room.  Chocolate was not far behind carrying her bags.  Christian was already packed.  Satine stormed into his room, her eyes red.

          "Satine, is everything alright?"  Christian asked.  She didn't answer for a moment. _I'm not going to tell him.  She thought._

          "Yes darling, everything is wonderful, can we please leave now."  She asked hugging Christian.

          "Yes of course.  Is London alright?"  He asked.

          "Anything, I just want to get out of here."  She said.  They kissed each other for a moment, and then Christian picked up some bags, as did Satine, and they walked out of the Hotel Blanche with high hopes of a new life in front of them, except Satine.  She was concerned.  _I wonder how long I have left.  Well, as long as I spend it with Christian, I have no regrets.  She thought as they walked to the trains._

          "Christian, where are we going to live?"  Satine asked.  Christian looked at her and kissed her forehead. 

          "I have parents you know."  He said.  "They are quite well off.  I came to Monmarte to live a penniless existence, and to write about what I believe in above everything…love."  He said.  "And now that I have love, it makes it easier, and I can write anywhere, as long as my inspiration is with me."  He finished.

          "I'm your inspiration?"  Satine asked.

          "Of course you are."  Christian said giving a small chuckle.  Satine soon fell asleep while Christian hummed 'Come What May' into her angelic ear. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2

          Satine awoke to a train whistle.  They were there, away from everything.  Away from Harold Zidler, away from the Duke and away from the Moulin Rouge.  Exactly what Satine wanted.

          "Darling, we're here."  Christian said as she was sitting up.  Satine looked out the window, and put her hand on the glass.  "Is something that matter?"  Christian asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  Satine turned her head, so Christian saw a profile view.

          "Everything is wonderful darling.  It couldn't be more perfect."  She said turning all the way around.  Christian leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, then stood up getting their bags from the top compartment of the train.  Satine also stood up brushing herself off.  She was wearing a light blue dress with lace on the sleeves, and over all the fabric.  Christian looked over at her.

          "You're beautiful."  He said.  She just smiled.  "Let's go."  He said helping her off the train.  Christian looked up and saw his brother Daniel, waiting for them with a car.  Christian waved, and Daniel came running over to help with the luggage.  "Danny, this is Satine."  Christian turned to Satine, "Satine, this is my baby brother Danny."

          "Pleased to meet you."  Satine said.  Daniel took her hand.

          "The pleasure is all mine."  Daniel said kissing her hand.  Christian stopped Daniel mid kiss.

          "Alright Danny, that's enough."  Christian said.  Satine just giggled.

          "I've got the car, it's over there."  Daniel said jerking his head in the direction.  When Christian saw the car, he and Satine started walking over to it.  Daniel was behind carrying all the bags.  Satine turned her head around, and back to Christian.

          "Christian?"  Satine asked.

          "Yes dear?"  He said.

          "Shouldn't you help your brother with the bags?"  She said.

          "Alright."  Christian said turning around and grabbing two of them.  They reached the car, and Christian and Daniel put the bags in the trunk.  Christian opened the door for Satine, and got in the back with her.  Daniel started driving, and in 15 minutes they were at a lovely little white cottage.

          "It's so quaint and darling."  Satine said looking out the window at the house.

          "Well, its home."  Daniel said.

          "We'll come back for the bags, but first, I want you to come in and meet my parents."  Christian said.  He and Satine walked along the walkway and into the front door.  His father was sitting in a chair, and his mother was in the kitchen.

          "Father."  Christian said as his father looked up over his newspaper.  He took the pipe out of his mouth.  

          "It's good to see you again boy."  His father said shaking his hand.  Christian stepped aside revealing Satine.

          "Father, this is Satine."  Christian said.  His father gave a small chuckle.

          "Christian, how did you ever end up with a woman this beautiful?"  His father said.  He reached out and kissed Satine's hand.  His mother came running out of the kitchen.

          "Christian, it's so good to see you son."  His mother said planting kisses all over his face.

          "Mum… mum…"  Christian said trying to get her to stop kissing him.  Finally he pulled her off him.  "Mum, this is Satine."  Christian said.

          "Oh my.  You are quite stunning dear.  Come in and make yourself comfortable."  His mother said.  "I'm going to take Satine upstairs so she can freshen up."  His mother said addressing the room.  She then turned to Satine and started talking to her while they were walking up the stairs.  "Now you can call my Victoria.  And his fathers name is Charles.  I'm assuming you already know Daniel.  He's really very sweet.  Now here's the bathroom, and Daniel can stay in Christian's room with him and you can have Daniel's room."  His mother finished.  Christian heard this, and ran upstairs.  Satine was already in the bathroom. 

          "Mum, I think it'll be fine if Satine and I just share my room."  Christian said.  His mother gave him a glare.

          "Well I suppose, but the door stay's open."  His mother said walking down the stairs.  Christian started walking after her.

          "Mum, I'm going to tell you a secret.  I'm 27, I have messed around before."  Christian said.  His mother chose to ignore this, and she just walked into the kitchen again.  Christian went outside to fetch the bags.


End file.
